1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for providing a circuit structure capable of driving a display panel, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for providing an optimal circuit configuration to achieve a high aperture ratio, transmittance and visibility for a display panel that may be variously applied to a display applications, for example, liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), a liquid crystal display (LCD) may include two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode may be disposed, and a liquid crystal layer may be interposed between the two display panels. Voltages can be applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by applied electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light can be controlled, thereby performing image display.
The LCD may also include switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines may be disposed for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to operate the pixel electrodes.
However, manufacturers of display devices are challenged to continually increasing complexity of a circuit configuration of the display devices (e.g., LCD) such as increasing a number of gate lines and the complicated configuration of the signal lines of the liquid crystal display, thereby the aperture ratio may be decreased and visibility and transmittance may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within the existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information, which is the Applicant's own statement, cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.